Galadriel's Suitors
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Frodo Baggins," Celeborn spoke up, getting the hobbit's attention. "What is the meaning of this?" "Well, you and me both are drawn to Galadriel," Frodo said, smirking. "What?" Celeborn asked, confused. Fury boiled inside him. This was not how it was supposed to be! Featuring Celeborn, Galadriel, Frodo Baggins, etc.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers, Turbine and Standing Stones. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

This idea came up a while ago, and only now am I working on this fanfic. This is my first time, I think, I've written a fanfic solely on Celeborn and Galadriel. Let's see how it goes.

*.*.*

It was such a beautiful day in Caras Galadhon. The massive, tall mallorn trees with their white bark stood out amongst the glen. It was a refuge for the High Elves, who wandered in their elegant elven houses stories above the forest floor.

But among these things, there was activity on the ground. And that drew in the robust, golden-haired elvish lord Celeborn to the attention of the numerous suitors here to see his golden-haired beauty Galadriel, who wore a white flowing gown that matched her elegance and grace. Or so Celeborn saw in her, but her intelligence was what drove him towards her. And this… this crowd of naysayers and trespassers… wait. There was a curly brown haired hobbit there as well. Could it be?

"Frodo Baggins," Celeborn spoke up, getting the hobbit's attention. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you and me both are drawn to Galadriel," Frodo said, smirking.

"What?" Celeborn asked, confused. Fury boiled inside him. And yet, he spoke calmly, "You know, she is my wife."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Frodo asked, tempting the elven lord.

"Excuse me," Celeborn said, standing before the hobbit and the crowd of suitors. "You are all permitted to leave. Lady Galadriel is wedded to me and…"

"We just wanted to look at her, glorious as ever," said a golden-haired hobbit.

"Peregrin Took, you may leave," Celeborn said, pointing to the tall open gates.

"It was worth a shot," said a brown-haired hobbit wearing a green jacket.

"Merry," Pippin started, "do you really think Galadriel is as good as Celeborn says she is?"

"That is a possibility," Merry said, dodging the crowd.

"And you," Celeborn spoke in a husky voice.

Frodo backed off, admitting, "You'd better speak to her about this. I only came here to speak with her in private." Regret was smeared on his face. "On second thought, see you later." He darted out of Caras Galadhon faster than Celeborn foresaw.

Celeborn shook his head. "Silly hobbits."

"Celeborn," Galadriel said, approaching her husband. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What is with all these suitors?" Celeborn asked, hot with fury.

"These suitors are asking for directions to their homelands. I was giving them advice. They have families, Celeborn," Galadriel said, facing Frodo again who waved at her. She admitted, calming down, "Although, I'm not sure why some thought they would marry me, when I am wed to you."

"I love you, Galadriel," Celeborn said, kissing his wife.

"And I love you, Celeborn," Galadriel said upon release. A starry glint reflected in her eyes, one Celeborn could not ignore. He sighed, knowing he had found the right woman meant for him, who would stay with him, even unto the end of their days.

The End.

"So Galadriel, will you have dinner with me? And maybe dance afterwards?" Celeborn asked his wife, curiosity striking his facial expressions.

"Yes Celeborn. That seems most appropriate," Galadriel said, agreeing to his wishes.

Celeborn smiled. "Good. Shall we?" He extended a hand to her.

"Yes, we shall," Galadriel said, taking his hand. Celeborn already felt like the happiest elf in all of Caras Galadhon. And he knew it justly. It was going to be a good evening. He could already tell that it was.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
